This invention relates to sulfonic acid salt-based macro-molecular material formulations having improved flame retardance.
Flame retardants are widely used in macromolecular material formulations to reduce burning and flame propagation when articles made from such formulations are subjected to an ignition source. Present day flame retardants, while highly efficacious in accomplishing this primary function, are not always benign in their effect on the physical properties of the formulations into which they are incorporated. Thus, the flame retardant art is always searching for a better flame retardant.